SWEETHEART
by YOGINNY
Summary: [SPOLERS] Lavander Brown solo queria dar el mejor regalo de navidad. pero solo fue el anticipo del final. oneshoot.


**Este es un one-shoot que vine ideando desde hace mucho, espero que les guste, a mi me pareció muy lindo. Es bastante más corto de lo que escribo generalmente, pero me parece que la calidad importa más que la cantidad…bue, ya me puse a volar. Bueno…reviews! Y gracias, desde ya, por leer.**

**Les recuerdo, no tengo nada, solo en mi mente, Harry Potter es mío…va, ni siquiera ahí.**

**YOGINNY**

**SWEETHEART**

Lavander Brown era una de las chicas más codiciadas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y por supuesto, eso se debía a su figura escultural, a su sonrisa encantadora y a su espectacular sentido del humor. Pero lo más importante era que Lavander sabía besar.

"El primer beso, es como el primer amor" le dijo su madre en su cumpleaños numero 13. Pero el consejo vino un poco tarde.

Más de diez chicos, en sus escasos seis años de colegio, había probado sus jugosos labios. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Patrick Dommas, Douglas Marton, Zacharias Smith, habían sido algunos de los que cayeron en sus redes. Pero ahora, Lavander encontraba agradable perderse en los besos de Ronald Weasley.

Ron era muy diferente a todos los chicos anteriores, y Lavander lo supo desde el comienzo. Cuando después del primer partido lo encontró tirado en un rincón, sonriendo sin ganas, no lo dudo.

Desde el comienzo de ese año había notado que el mundo debería de estar agradecido de tener semejante presencia. Poco a poco noto como esas pecas que antes le parecieron un regalo del diablo, lo hacían ver extremadamente adorable. Noto como se despeinaba el pelo cuando estaba nervioso, como le brillaban los ojos cuando se entusiasmaba y como no dejaba de mirar a Hermione Granger.

La chica en cuestión no tenia nada de especial. Se la pasaba entre libros, nunca había tenido novio conocido, ni se preocupaba por su apariencia, pero tenia lo más importante, era la mejor amiga de Ron. Y al parecer, tan solo con eso, le llevaba kilómetros de distancia.

Desde que los conocía los veía actuar extraño cuando estaban solo ellos, pero ese año quizás fue más notorio.

Los ojos de Ron, generalmente se desviaban hacia Hermione cuando sabia que ella no lo notaria. Hermione solía sonreírle de costado, cuando sabia que solo Ron la estaba mirando. Ambos se quedaban en silencio, solo a veces, después de una pelea, sabiendo cuanto se arrepentían de haberse dicho todo de mala forma.

El sexto año en Hogwarts, hubiera pasado desapercibido si Lavander no hubiera sentido por primera vez en su vida, que alguien encontraba más grato pasarse horas solo estudiando con alguien más, que en algún lugar oscuro besándose con ella. Y el sentimiento no era lindo.

Y quien la hizo sentir así, era, precisamente, Ronald Weasley.

Todavía recordaba lo que pensó al verlo por primera vez. "será real ese color de cabello", y Ron sonrió divertido cuando ella se lo menciono, una de las tantas veces que se tomaban un descanso en su sesión de besos. Pero a el ya no le volvió a parecer gracioso, cuando se lo volvió a mencionar después de las vacaciones de navidad.

Y sabía que todo era culpa de Hermione.

Después de lo que parecieron las vacaciones más largas de su vida, Ron volvió completamente diferente, y Lavander no noto que lo había perdido completamente, hasta el día que salio de enfermería y entro al Gran Comedor junto a Harry y mirando a Hermione, _sonriéndole_.

Y ella pensaba que lo podía retenerlo junto a ella por mucho tiempo. Porque quien iba a pensar, que Lavander Brown, no solo querría besarse con Ronald Weasley, sino que por su cabeza se cruzo la posibilidad de que podría llegar a amarlo, pero no creía que el pueda amarla.

Cuando lo beso por primera vez, comprobó que Ron sabía a chocolate. Siempre lo había visto comiendo ranas de chocolates, por todas partes, pero nunca nada le había llamado la atención de eso, hasta el día en que beso a Ron y sus besos no solo sabia a chocolate, sino también a fresa.

Quizás ahí tendría que haber comenzado a dudar. Pero solo lo hizo tiempo después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"Tienes hermosos ojos" le dijo Lavander una vez, el segundo día de estar de novios. "Tu cabello es muy bonito" fue lo que el pelirrojo contesto. Lavander no le encontró nada raro a ese comentario, hasta que vio a Ron abrazar a Hermione en el velatorio de Dumbledore, y acariciarle el cabello. Seguramente, en ese momento el cabello de Hermione le resultaba hermoso.

Y seguramente, su cabello, no era lo único que consideraba mejor en Hermione que en Lavander.

Lavander lloro solo un poco cuando nadie le dijo que Ron había sido envenenado. Pero cuando si lloro fue cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos solo junto a Hermione.

"Yo soy su novia" le aclaro a Ginny Weasley cuando la vio el primero de marzo, cerca de la media noche, en la Sala Común, "a mi me tuvieron que decir primero". Pero a nadie le pareció importar.

Había visto a sus padres esa misma tarde, cuando intento ver a su novio por quinta vez, los saludo con una mano, pero solo el flacucho hombre de cabello rojizo le respondió con una débil sonrisa, la señora Weasley, ni la miro. Pero a Hermione le dio un calido abrazo.

Ron no le había contado a su familia que tenia una novia. Que _ella_ era su novia.

Quizás ahí se debería haber dado cuenta.

No le molesto que Ron no se sentara con ella en cada una de las comidas que le siguieron a ese día, pero si le había molestado que no usara su preciado regalo de navidad.

"Es lo mejor que lo podrías regalar" le había dicho Ginny Weasley cuando ella se acerco a preguntarle si a Ron le gustaría. "Seguro que te mintió, Ron no usa cosas en el cuello" le dijo Parvati después, cuando vio a Ginny reírse junto a Harry.

"Sweetheart"

_¡Que mentira!_

Lavander espero ansiosa su regalo. El año anterior Hermione había recibido de su parte un perfume, y la chica no hizo más que adorarlo y reservarlo para los momentos más preciados. Pero Ron le regalo un kit de _Bruja Juvenil_ proveniente de la tienda de sus hermanos.

Y el kit incluía una pequeña poción para el amor.

Le tomo bastante tiempo darse cuenta de quien había sido el culpable del fracaso de su relación. Primero culpo a Ron y a su falta de experiencia. Después pensó que era ella misma con su obsesión de tenerlo siempre cerca. Pero más tarde descubrió que todo había sido por culpa de Hermione.

"Yo no te quite a Ron" le grito la castaña luego de que Lavander le haya gritado de todo, cuando los vio bajando solos de la habitación del chico "porque no te puedo quitar algo que nunca tuviste"

Y por más que le duela, Hermione tenía razón.

Mucha _razón_.

Lavander nunca tuvo a Ron. El siempre había sido de otra.

Cuando Lavander vio a Hermione entrar a su comportamiento, se quedo mirándola con pena. Parecía demasiado sola.

Ahora ella era la sola. Pero nadie parecía sentir pena por ella. "Estas mejor si Ron" le dijo Parvati la noche que se fue a su casa. Lavander sabia que era verdad. "También estaba bien con su compañía"

Pero a veces, solo tenía a Ron para besarlo, porque la mente del chico estaba en otra parte.

Y ella sabía donde.

_¡Nadie merece ser tratada así!_ Se dijo a si misma más de una vez. "Maldito Ron" grito con ganas una vez que se encontró sola en un pasillo, en el que se tendría que haber encontrado con el pelirrojo hacia media hora.

"Niño tonto" había llamado Hermione a Ron más de una vez en su primer año. "Estúpido Ron" fue cuando el chico no la invito al baile en su cuarto año. "No lo voy a hablar" la escucho decirle una vez a Harry, con los ojos rojos y la mirada triste. Pero el insulto que más le dolió a Ron, fue ver su mirada, minutos antes de que una gran cantidad de pájaros se estrellaran contra su cara.

Y a Lavander le dolió ver la cara de Ron.

Días después, dejaría de ser _solo Ron_, para ser Ron su novio. Ron el chico con el que se besaba. Ron el chico con el que Lavander salía. Ron, el chico de que Lavander se había propuesto enamorar.

Pero para alguien más, Ron nunca fue _solo Ron_. Siempre fue el _único_ Ron.

Y ella llego tarde. Ya alguien más lo tenía.

Desde lejos lo había visto, siempre, como el amigo del gran Harry Potter. Todos sabían que el destino de Ron seria estar a su lado, vivir siempre opacado por la figura de su mejor amigo. Pero aun así, logro ser el rey de Gryffindor.

Y Hermione, llevaba la corona de reina, mucho antes de aquel partido final de Quidditch.

"Weasley es nuestro rey" grito Malfoy una vez en su quinto año, cuando Ron iba delante del grupo a la siguiente clase de esa tarde. "Guárdatelo para el partido" le sugirió Lavander esa vez.

"¿Te gusta Weasley?" había preguntado el chico levantando las cejas. Y fue la primera vez que Lavander lo considero. _Ella y Ron_. Lavander Brown y Ronald Weasley.

No sonaba tan mal.

A lo mejor no tan bien como Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

"¿Que piensas de Ron Weasley?" le pregunto parva ti en su cuarto año, cuando buscaban parejas para el baile de navidad. "Que debería invitar a Hermione Granger"

Pero Ron no la invito. Y Hermione se apareció con Viktor Krum. En ese momento, Lavander no pudo evitar mirar a Ron. El chico estaba asustadísimo. Allí estaba su amiga, hacia la cual el posiblemente tenia sentimientos mayores que solo amistad, junto al famoso buscador búlgaro. Y el estaba con Palma Patil, sufriendo toda la noche.

Lavander sabia que si en ese momento había un baile. Ron invitaría a Hermione. Aun si seguía siendo su novio.

Y lo supo desde antes. Lo supo siempre.

Siempre supo que los ojos de Ron estaban destinados a mirar a los castaños de Hermione. Sabía que a ella es a quien debería abrazar. A quien debía besar.

"¡Lavander sabia que a mi me gustaba Ron!" grito Hermione la noche del primer partido, señalándola con furia, mientras discutía con Ginny y no dejaba de llorar.

"¿Porque te crees que lo hizo?" pregunto la pelirroja con maldad.

Pero Lavander no lo hizo para enojar a Hermione. Lo hizo porque pensó que seria divertido estar con Ron. Porque pensó que el podría llegar a quererla, como había lo hecho Dean, Seamus, Patrick, Douglas y Zacharias.

Porque ella merece ser amada.

Pero por alguien que la ame a ella y a nadie más. Merece que alguien la defienda de cualquiera, aunque tenga que pasar toda una tarde vomitando babosas. Merece que alguien la cele con todas sus ganas, aunque la haga llorar de impotencia. Merece alguien que la abrace cuando ella quiera llorar en el funeral de su viejo y querido director.

Y Ron no era ese alguien. Pero por un tiempo fue suficiente. Por un tiempo, ella no necesito que nadie la defienda, ni que la cele, ni que la abracen al llorar. Pero cuando lo hizo, el ya estaba defendiendo, celando y abrazando a alguien más.

A Hermione Granger.

Pero todo le había gustado. Le había gustado ser la novia de Ron.

Le gustaba que Ron la tomara de la mano. Le gustaba como se aferraba a su espalda cuando se besaban. Le gustaba como la tomaba del cuello y la besaba sonriendo, cuando realmente estaba contento. Pero no le gustaba ver como quitaba nieve de los hombros de su amiga.

Quizás porque_ no_ era su amiga.

"Hermione es mi mejor amiga" dijo Ron cuando Lavander comenzó a gritar muchas cosas, poco apropiadas, sobre su compañera de habitación, cuando los vio bajar las escaleras de la habitación de chicos solos.

"Yo soy tu novia", pero a Ron no le pareció importar. "¡Elige!" le ordeno.

Y Ron eligió.

Ron eligió a Hermione.

Quizás el aun no lo decía. Seguramente Hermione espera que el se lo diga. Pero basto con una mirada entre ellos, ahí parados, asustados en las escaleras, con miradas extremadamente culpables, para que ella comprenda lo que significaba.

Lavander quería que alguien la elija.

Lavander no era tonta. Solo había sido demasiado ciega.

A lo mejor, el regalo de navidad, no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

-FIN-


End file.
